


Сохранение заданного положения

by Saysly



Series: D/s Hydra Husbands [4]
Category: Captain America (Movies)
Genre: Boot Worship, Bruises, Collars, Daddy Kink, Dom/sub, M/M, Masochism, Mirrors, Pet Names, Pet Play, Перевод на русский | Translation in Russian
Language: Русский
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-09-13
Updated: 2016-09-13
Packaged: 2018-08-14 11:40:42
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 3,897
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/8012254
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Saysly/pseuds/Saysly





	Сохранение заданного положения

**Author's Note:**

  * A translation of [when places made are kept](https://archiveofourown.org/works/5784973) by [hobbitual](https://archiveofourown.org/users/hobbitual/pseuds/hobbitual). 



Перед Броком находилось зеркало. Оно было высоким, в полный рост, сверкающим чистотой, и в нем отражалось всё, что привело его к этому событию.

Он обнаженным стоял на коленях, с ошейником, туго обхватывавшим его шею. Он чувствовал, как кожа давила на оставленный Джеком укус. Сам кровоподтек ему не был виден, но, боже, как же он болел. Когда он шевелился, подвеска на ошейнике тихо позвякивала, однако он старался не шевелиться. Джек велел ему поработать над терпением, а что лучше могло в этом помочь, чем сохранение заданного положения?

* * *

Джек принес Броку зеркало. Конечно, с дурацким комментарием, что теперь Броку будет легче укладывать волосы, прихорашиваясь для Джека, и Брок тут же послал его нахер, он ничего такого не делал. Но потом Джек толкнул его к зеркалу, удерживая за пояс огромными ладонями и рассказывая, как еще его можно использовать, и, ну. Как можно вообще против такого устоять?

Джек смотрел, как Брок раздевается, и тот ни разу не покраснел, он для этого был слишком загорелым, хотя Джек и обронил, что Брок выглядит чертовски хорошеньким, когда краснеет, за что получил в лицо прилетевшей футболкой.

Когда Брок полностью разделся, Джек довольно оглядел его, и, может быть, Брок и почувствовал, как разгорелись у него щеки и шея.

Он дрожал немного, скрестив руки и упорно отводя взгляд от Джека. В комнате было холодно без одежды. И его смущало то, как Джек на него смотрел — как будто хотел откусить от него _еще_ кусок.

— Сделай фото, Роллинз. На дольше хватит, — пробормотал Брок.

— Не подавай мне идей, сладкий, — ответил Джек, подходя ближе и кладя ладонь ему на бедро. — Разве ты не картинка?

Брок раздраженно выдохнул, польщенный комплиментом, но не желающий этого показывать.  
— Тяжелый труд иногда окупается. Мы можем уже начать что-то делать, или ты так и будешь на меня пялиться? Ты ведешь себя как старый извращенец.

Джек щелкнул его пальцами второй руки по лбу, заставив скрестить глаза.  
— Кому-кому, а не _тебе_ звать меня старым, — хмыкнул Джек, глядя, как Брок пытается вернуть глаза в норму, яростно растирая ноющее месте на лбу. Руки Джека порой действовали слишком быстро.

Брок попытался оттолкнуть его, обиженный поддразниванием, но Джек поймал его руки и переплел их пальцы.

— Ладно, ладно, — засмеялся Джек. — Успокойся, лапушка. Смотри. Повернись-ка, я хочу, чтобы ты увидел то, что вижу я.

Он освободил одну ладонь Брока, по-прежнему держа пальцы второй сплетенными с его. Подняв их соединенные руки вверх, Джек провернул Брока словно в танце, от чего у того закружилась голова, вынудив его смотреть в зеркало.

— Боже, ты такой придурок, — хмыкнул Брок, пытаясь сосредоточиться на своем отражение сквозь головокружение. — И что конкретно я должен увидеть? Это я, самый сексуальный мужчина года. С неоправданно огромным следом укуса на собственной шее, никаких тебе благодарностей, гребаный вампир. Чего-то не хватает?

— Да, как только ты заговорил, я сразу вспомнил, — отозвался Джек. — Стой здесь красиво, я вернусь через минутку.

— Куда ты? В чем?..

Ой. Ой бля.

Джек вернулся в комнату раньше, чем Брок успел среагировать. Когда он понял, что Джек имел в виду, его голову и тело словно прошило током.

Брок закрыл глаза в какой-то момент, когда Джек вышел, и не открывал, когда услышал, как Джек подошел к нему сзади. Он знал, что сейчас произойдет, и снова начал дрожать, но в этот раз от нетерпения. Это всегда происходило так: в его мозгу щелкал переключатель, и он готов был просто... растаять. Всегда.

Джек прижался к обнаженной спине Брока, вынуждая того тихо застонать. Брок ощущал твердость груди Джека через тонкую ткань рубашки, исходящее от него тепло, и, сосредоточившись, мог при желании почувствовать сердцебиение Джека.

— Посмотри на себя, — тихо и раскатисто произнес Джек Броку в ухо, грея дыханием его шею. — Хорошенький как картинка. Эти милые глазки, и чудесные губки, сладкий, так и манят украсить тебя помадой и тушью, чтобы ты выглядел как настоящая принцесса.

Ему всегда приходилось прикладывать невероятное усилие, чтобы разобрать слова Джека через окутывающий голову туман, когда он находился в этом состоянии, но когда Брок осознал, что именно сказал Джек, его веки задрожали, а все тело напряглось. Джек хочет, чтобы он носил косметику? Как чертова девка? Его устраивают ласковые прозвища, ему нравится, когда он зовет его принцессой, но на самом деле... этого он сделать не сможет.

— Что? Я... это не... нет, Джек, ты не можешь... ай! Блядь!

Джек обвил рукой его шею, с силой надавив большим пальцем в след укуса. Боль была восхитительной и чертовски мучительной. У Брока начал вставать от ощущения прижимавшегося к нему тела Джека, твердые мускулы и ровное сердцебиение дарили ощущение безопасности и в то же время заводили, однако первый укол боли отправился прямиком в его член, смешивая боль и удовольствие в единое чистое эротическое чувство, от которого у Брока подламывались колени, и глохли на корню все протесты, и жалобное хныканье было единственным звуком, слетевшим с его губ. Он снова крепко зажмурился с первой волной боли.

— Кто, прости? Не думаю, что в данный момент здесь есть кто-то, отзывающийся на имя «Джек». Хочешь попробовать снова, сладкий? Говори.

— Сэр, — выдохнул Брок. — Простите, простите, сэр, пожалуйста, мне больно, так... так чертовски больно, я не... не могу, пожалуйста...

— Умничка, — произнес Джек, убирая палец с синяка, но держа его над кожей Брока. — Я знаю, что у тебя норовистый характер, тебе не нравится делать то, что тебе велят, даже если это то, что тебе нужно, однако никаких мне тут «ты не можешь» из твоего нахального рта. Кто здесь главный? А? Кто исполнял все твои крошечные фантазии, прощал тебе истерики и давал все, что ты хотел, даже если ты не мог вести себя по-взрослому и попросить это вслух? — Джек снова опустил большой палец, угрожая очередной волной боли, и Брок не был уверен, удастся ли ему удержать свой член от того, чтобы спустить нетронутым, если Джек сделает это еще раз. — Скажи папочке, что он хочет услышать, ангел.

— Вы, сэр, вы за главного, вы мной владеете... мне жаль, сэр, простите, пожалуйста, не... пожалуйста, я ваш, спасибо, что позволяете мне... позволяете мне быть таким... таким плохим, пожалуйста, я люблю вас, сэр, я... я что угодно для вас сделаю!.. — Из-под плотно сжатых век Брока потекли слезы. Он не хотел все испортить, кончив слишком рано и разозлив Джека слишком сильно, по любой причине, он хотел, чтобы Джек был счастлив с ним. Он хотел делать то, что говорит Джек.

— Отлично, принцесса, — сказал Джек, наконец полностью убирая руку с горла Брока. Тот почувствовал, как Джек прикоснулся к укусу легким поцелуем, заставив Брока затрястись и закусить губу. Он не мог вытерпеть еще больше распаляющих прикосновений...

— Хорошо, — произнес Джек. — Теперь можем продолжать, да? Начнем делать из тебя хорошенькую папочкину сучку.

Когда Джек сказал это, Брок услышал звяканье подвески на ошейнике.

Наконец-то. _Наконец-то_ , блядь, наконец-то они сделают шаг к тому месту в его голове, где его ничто не заботит, и он не чувствует ничего, кроме покоя. Ему чертовски было нужно это прямо сейчас.

— Держи глаза закрытыми, пока я не разрешу открыть их, солнышко, — велел Джек, и Броку достались доли секунды, чтобы сделать вдох перед тем, как он почувствовал прижавшийся к шее ошейник, прикосновение которого вовсе лишило его способности дышать. Когда Джек застегнул пряжку, ошейник надавил на его синяк; не так больно, как палец Джека, просто постоянным уверенным нажимом, член Брока снова дернулся от легкой вспышки боли. Брок почувствовал прикосновение подвески к коже, металл был немного холодным, а форма сердца вызывала у него легкую улыбку.

— Ну разве ты не куколка? — хмыкнул Джек. — Приятно видеть улыбку у тебя на губах. Открой глаза, золотце.

Брок приоткрыл один глаз, прищурившись на свое отражение. Перед ним все немного расплывалось, однако он видел нежно-розовый цвет кожи ошейника и чертовы _стразы_ , расположенные вдоль по всей длине. Чувство юмора Джека было чертовски больным, и если бы Брок не находился на полпути к легкому, особенному месту в своей голове, он бы точно выругался или хотя бы нахмурился, однако вместо этого полностью открыл оба глаза, внимательно всматриваясь в зеркало.

Джек стоял прямо за ним, положив теплые ладони Броку на бедра, пока тот рассматривал их обоих. Контраст наготы Брока, за исключением ошейника, и полностью одетого Джека... отправлял его дальше и дальше в состояние абсолютной покорности. Ему казалось, что в голове у него идет битва между раздражением на Джека и благодарностью к нему, и раздраженная часть его мозга быстро проигрывала.

Брок почувствовал вибрацию от смеха Джека в груди, как будто она впитывалась в мускулы его спины.  
— Я знаю, — сказал Джек. — Папочке нравятся немного не те вещи, к которым ты привык. Но ты так очаровательно выглядишь в розовом, драгоценный. Он подчеркивает твои глаза. Я куплю тебе черный, из итальянской кожи, согласен? Но только когда ты научишься быть очень хорошим мальчиком. Ты можешь сделать это для меня, принцесса? Веди себя хорошо, и папочка принесет своему щеночку любые подарки.

Брок тяжело сглотнул. Слова Джека оказывали на него худшее _(лучшее)_ воздействие.  
— Ла-ладно, — заикаясь, выдавил он. — Да, сэр, я... я буду вести себя хорошо. Спасибо, сэр. Спасибо.

— Это славно, детка. Замечательно. Итак, я хочу, чтобы ты попробовал красиво сесть. — Джек переместил руки с бедер Брока на плечи. — Встань на колени, щеночек. Вот так. Медленно и красиво.

Поддаваясь нажиму рук Джека на его плечи, Брок смотрел, как его отражение медленно стекло на колени, устроив вес тела на задние стороны лодыжек. Он сложил руки на колени и поднял взгляд сквозь ресницы на Джека в зеркале. Джек держал ладонь на его голове, расчесывая пальцами волосы Брока и потирая бритые виски. Брок низко заурчал горлом; Джек никогда раньше на ласкал его так тщательно, и это ощущалось невероятно, особенно в том летящем состоянии, в котором он сейчас находился.

Джек ласково улыбнулся в ответ, чуть прищурив глаза, и Брок почувствовал, как его сердце чуть разбухло от того, что ему удалось сделать Джеку приятное своим поведением.

— Совсем неплохо, солнышко. Но папочка хочет, чтобы ты сделал это по-другому, — сказал Джек, заставив Брока мгновенно напрячься, с тысячей вопросов, закрутившихся на кончике языка. Он сделал это неправильно? Он уже успел все испортить? Неужели Джек улыбался ему из жалости, потому что Брок понятия не имеет, как делать что-то подобное? Брок начал трястись от всплеска адреналина и стыда, готовый просто удрать, наплевав на наготу, когда Джек прижал палец к его губам, держа их закрытыми.

— Тише, ты сделал это вполне нормально. Расслабься, эй? Глубокий вдох? Хорошо. — Джек присел за спиной Брока на корточки, положив руки ему на бедра. — Просто раздвинь ноги из-под себя, чтобы они у тебя оказались по бокам от тела, вот так. Очень красиво, видишь? Выглядишь мило и невинно. Умничка. — Джек взял ладони Брока и осторожно поднял их с колен наверх к груди. Сложив пальцы Брока внутрь, чтобы они формой напоминали лапы, Джек расположил руки Брока так, чтобы он выглядел, будто что-то выпрашивает. — Теперь ты выглядишь совсем как щенок, драгоценный мой.

Адреналин в крови Брока начал таять, когда Джек бережно его усаживал, а ласковые слова довершили дело, и Брок почувствовал, как снова соскальзывает в безопасное подчинение воле Джека. Смотреть на себя, сидящего как собака, как сидели люди в порно, в просмотре которого он никогда не признается, было стыдно. Но в то же время это заставляло его чувствовать... Он чувствовал себя чертовски совершенным. Джек помогал ему стать совершенным, а больше всего остального он хотел, чтобы Джек был счастлив.

Джек провел руками вверх вдоль по позвоночнику Брока, заставив его поежиться.  
— Так, что-то надо еще поправить в этой позе, ммм? Сядь ровненько для папочки. Выгни спинку как хорошая сучка, принцесса.

— Боже, — пробормотал Брок, чувствуя, как пульсирует его член, отзываясь на цветистый язык Джека. Он начал выпрямлять спину, когда Джек хлопнул его по щеке, довольно легко, чтобы не оставить следа, но достаточно сильно, чтобы оставить саднящее ощущение. Брок растерянно моргнул, вскидывая глаза на Джека, смущенный неожиданным изменением в его отношении.

Джек нахмуренно глядел на Брока.  
— Я могу ошибаться, но мне казалось, что щенки не говорят. Никто не спорит, что ты особой породы, но я не ожидаю от тебя подобных разговоров. Не сейчас. Понял?

Брок почувствовал, как ему в лицо бросилась кровь, обжигая шею и уши, смущенный тем, что сам не додумался до такой очевидной вещи. Он разорвал зрительный контакт с Джеком и опустил взгляд в пол, чувствуя себя расстроенным и униженным, и кивнул в знак понимания. Через несколько мгновений без ответа от Джека он снова поднял на него глаза.

Джек смотрел на него с очевидным ожиданием, наклонив голову и начав нетерпеливо барабанить по спине Брока. Тот задумался на минуту о том, что может ждать от него Джек, прежде чем...

Черт.

Джек на самом деле хотел, чтобы он...

— Гав, — прошептал Брок, отчаянно заливаясь краской и чувствуя, как покалывает у него веки от подступивших слез.

Улыбка, которой Джек наградил Брока за уступчивость, была почти ослепляющей.  
— Молодец! Какой ты у меня молодец, хороший мальчик! Я так горжусь тобой, принцесса. Это же было совсем не сложно, правда? Ни капельки, — сказал Джек, ероша волосы Брока и почесывая его за ухом. — Папочка очень горд тобой, ангел. Так хорошо выполняешь все указания, ты у меня самый замечательный щеночек. Лучший из всех, кто у меня был, да? — Джек поцеловал Брока в нос, и чувство унижения превратилось в ликование. Все было хорошо. Он делал все правильно, так сказал Джек.

— Ладно, принцесса, сиди прямо и красиво для меня, я хочу видеть, каким чудесным ты можешь быть, — произнес Джек, выпрямляясь и глядя вниз на Брока.

Брок кивнул, издав тихий лающий звук только для того, чтобы увидеть как Джек ему опять улыбается, и повернулся к зеркалу. Он выпрямился, выгнул спину и выставил вперед грудь, держа руки перед собой, как пес, выпрашивающий лакомство. Он рискнул высунуть язык между приоткрытых губ, и Джек рассмеялся и положил ладонь ему под подбородок.

— Очень мило. Именно то, что я надеялся увидеть. — Джек мягко надавил подушечкой пальца ему на язык, и в этот раз Брок мгновенно среагировал на подсказку, принявшись лизать палец Джека короткими движениями в признательность за сладкую похвалу.

— Вот так, моя дивная принцесса. Ты любишь папочку, правда? Он тоже тебя любит, очень. Теперь, — произнес Джек, убирая руку ото рта Брока. — У нас будет небольшой тест, хорошо? Слышишь меня, детка?

Брок издал еще один лающий звук, показывая, что слушает его, в этот раз было легче, чем раньше. Может быть, он начинал привыкать к этому, к такой... деятельности. Еще он хотел, чтобы рука Джека вернулась, к его рту или к его волосам, без разницы.

— Я уйду из комнаты, — продолжил Джек. — Всего лишь на пять минут. Я вернусь, как только это время выйдет. Я хочу, чтобы ты красиво сидел перед зеркалом, как сейчас, до тех пор, пока я не вернусь, и тогда ты получишь награду. Заманчиво звучит, сладкий?

Брок издал встревоженный скулеж, пытаясь сделать его максимально убедительным. Он почти почувствовал себя обеспокоенным щенком, который не хотел, чтобы его хозяин уходил.

— Тссс, не делай так. Я вернусь, обещаю. Пять минут, только и всего. Как будто и не уходил. Я хочу увидеть, что ты можешь быть хорошим, терпеливым мальчиком. Хорошо, золотце?

Брок постарался издать согласный тявк, не уверенный, вышло ли у него похоже, но Джек хмыкнул и снова запустил руку в его волосы.  
— Хорошо, — произнес он. — Умничка. Пять минут пошли.

Брок наблюдал в зеркало, как Джек уходит из комнаты, скучая по нему с каждым шагом. Однако он мог с этим справится, уверил он себя, он мог подождать и показать Джеку, что ему ничто не помешает быть послушным, быть хорошим, быть всем, что от него хочет Джек.

И вот теперь он был здесь, повторяя себе снова и снова, что сделал все правильно. Он допустил несколько ошибок, но у кого их не бывает? Особенно когда ты только... начинаешь делать что-то подобное. Он должен доверять себе, как Джек доверяет ему. Как он доверяет Джеку.

Он никогда не думал заходить так далеко в этой игре в щенка, но, черт, он был собой чертовски доволен. Его эрекция не спала за всё это время, немного забывающаяся в острые моменты, особенно когда его мозг уплывает в то туманное ощущение, но, боже, сейчас член у него стоял твердо. Он бы не стал себя трогать, не после того, как Джек велел ему держать руки в этом положении. Но он надеялся...

Сейчас это не имело значения. Он должен был идеально сохранять свою позу, сосредоточившись на полученном задании. Брок Рамлоу не позволяет себе отвлекаться.

Брок не знал, сколько времени прошло. В комнате (в его спальне) были часы, и он видел их в зеркале, рядом со своей кроватью ( _другой_ своей кроватью). У него было мимолетное, смущающее желание свернуться калачиком в кровати, когда они закончат, и, если Джек не позволит ему кончить, может быть, он сможет сделать это сам, чтобы заснуть полностью расслабленным и удовлетворенным.

Раньше, чем он успел заметить, обозначенные пять минут закончились, и он услышал, что Джек возвращается в комнату. Однако, что-то было... другим? Шаги Джека звучали тяжелее. Как-будто он надел рабочие ботинки.

Когда Джек вошел в комнату, Брок увидел в отражении, что именно так оно и было.

Он чуть не спросил, зачем Джеку понадобились рабочие ботинки вне работы, но вспомнил, что ему не полагалось говорить, поэтому наклонил голову и попытался издать вопросительный скулеж.

Джек ухмыльнулся и подошел, вставая с боку от него.  
— Только посмотри на себя, принцесса! Не сдвинулся ни на дюйм? Только посмотри. Ты в самом деле учишься терпению. Я горжусь тобой! — Джек погладил Брока по волосам, водя кругами по затылку, заставляя таять под прикосновениями своей ладони. — У меня есть награда для тебя, тыковка. Хочешь посмотреть?

Брок прикрыл глаза, когда Джек принялся ласкать его, но теперь он снова открыл их, толкаясь лицом в ладонь Джека и отвечая на его вопрос короткими прикосновениями языка.

— Что за куколка, — хмыкнул Джек, ведя ладонью с щеки Брока обратно в его волосы. Брок уверенно ждал больше ласки, считая ее своей наградой, но Джек застал его врасплох, сжав пальцы в стриженных волосах и резко потянув. Брок поднял на него растерянный взгляд, но Джек лишь усмехнулся и заставил опустить голову, вынуждая глядеть на ботинки.

— Чт... что, — начал Брок, тут же осознавая, что нарушил приказ молчать, но он абсолютно не понимал, что происходит. — Что я... сэр?

— Эй, эй, ты знаешь правила. Но в этот раз я тебя прощу. Это твоя награда, золотце. Финальная часть проверки, показывающей мне, что ты способен делать то, что я тебе говорю. Я намекал тебе об этом раньше, я уверен, что ты помнишь об этом. Ты знаешь, что ты должен делать. Почему бы тебе уже не начать?

Джек хотел, чтобы Брок... вылизал его ботинки. Это... это было последней вещью, которую он ожидал. Но он видел и такое в порно, особенно когда только начал интересоваться культурой доминирования и подчинения, и... может быть, ему это понравится? Идея казалась заманчивой, определенно, и он мог зайти дальше обдумывания идеи, ведомый Джеком, просто это поставило его в тупик, он, на самом деле, не...

— Ай!

Мыс ботинка надавил Броку на нос, продолжая увеличивать силу нажима, пока Брок не заставил себя отклониться и двигаться, толкаемый ногой Джека. Тот не останавливался, пока Брок практически не распластался на спине, с нависшей над его лицом подошвой.

— Ты куда ушел, принцесса? Мне показалось, что я потерял тебя на минуту. Кажется, я попросил тебя сделать кое-что для меня, что скажешь? — в голосе Джека таилось быстро опознанное Броком недовольство.

Брок не видел лица Джека, он кроме подошвы вообще ничего не видел, но издал тихий лающий звук, выдохнув на резиновый рельеф подошвы. Рассматривая бороздки и узорчатые извивы, Брок понимал, что ничего не может с собой поделать — ему казалось, что это всё будет очень интересно ощущаться на языке.

— Хорошо. Теперь, как насчет вылизать подошву моего ботинка твоим нежным языком до зеркальной чистоты? Ты провел перед ним уйму времени, видел в нем абсолютно все, черт, да с него есть можно. Сделай такое с моими ботинками, принцесса. Как думаешь, ты справишься?

Брок начал соглашаться с этой идеей, отвечая на вопрос Джека высунутым языком, готовый вылизать его ботинки дочиста.

— Вот молодец, — произнес Джек с явной ухмылкой в голосе. — Хорошо, покажи папочке, что ты сделаешь все, что я попрошу. Покажи, как ты счастлив быть моим, принцесса.

Брок выпрямился, зарывшись пальцами в ковер, чтобы не касаться себя, чувствуя, что слишком завелся, чтобы это хорошо для него кончилось. Он мог спустить в любую секунду, забрызгав себя спермой и разрушив то, что ему предлагал Джек, а ему этого не хотелось.

Брок приподнял голову, потянувшись к ботинку, и провел влажную полосу по протекторам, запуская кончик языка в пазы и водя им по выступающим частям. Они оказались на вкус как грязь и земля, и каким-то образом это заводило его еще сильнее; он служил Джеку, очищая что-то, что принадлежало ему, ведя себя послушно и делая то, для чего он был _рожден_. Джек показал ему, что он был создан именно для этого, и он был ужасно счастлив отплатить Джеку любым способом, всеми способами, особенно такими способоми.

Брок водил языком по всей подошве ботинка, от каблука до мыса, запуская кончик в каждую выемку. Его член лежал на животе горячим и чертовски твердым, и Брок с такой силой впивался пальцами в ковер, что у него белели костяшки. Он тихо стонал между движениями языка, надеясь, что Джек видит, как сильно он старается.

Джек отодвинул ногу раньше, чем Брок был к этому готов, заскулив совсем по-человечески от неожиданной потери.

— Тише, тыковка, — рассмеялся Джек. — Я думаю, ты уже сделал все, что было возможно. У меня есть для тебя кое-что особенное. Я помню, как сказал тебе, что это твоя награда за сохранение идеальной позы перед зеркалом, но теперь я вижу, как это тебя возбудило, ты, наверное, в полном отчаянии. Вот что я тебе скажу.

Брок, тяжело дыша, раскрасневшись и вспотев, смотрел вверх на Джека.

Джек поднял ботинок, который Брок так старательно вылизывал, прямо над его членом.

— Роллинз, что за!..

— Нет, не вздумай, — отрезал Джек, накрыв член Брока подошвой, чем эффективно заткнул его на середине фразы. — Я знаю, что ты хочешь кончить. И я знаю, что тебе понравилось то, что ты только что делал. Посмотри, как у тебя встал от этого. Думаю, раз ты завелся, вылизывая мой ботинок, то это сработает и в том случае, если ты об него будешь тереться. Это твоя единственная возможность кончить, сладкий. Я тебе делаю одолжение.

Блядь. _Блядь_. Он знал, как ощущается подошва на ботинке Джека, и это было нормально под его языком, но член? Брок был в отчаянии, в ужасном отчаянии, и если Джек сказал, что это единственный способ кончить, ему стоит поверить в это.

Блядь, у него не было выбора. Поэтому он решился.

Приподняв бедра, Брок начал тереться о подошву ботинка. Его член скользил вдоль протекторов, и это было больно, черт побери, он был слишком чувствительным; когда он зацепился головкой за один из пазов, то почувствовал, что может расплакаться. Но это... это было _правильной_ болью. Совершенной, вкусной болью, заставлявшей его чувствовать себя наэлектризованным, как будто он весь был в огне. Это было больно, но ощущение перерастало в удовольствие.

Брок начал сильнее двигать бедрами, трахая ботинок Джека, потея и дрожа; он чувствовал, как подвеска на ошейнике билась о его грудь с каждым толчком его бедер. Он скулил, не задумываясь, делает это как щенок или как человек. Мир перед ним стал расплываться, боль и удовольствие смешивались вместе, приближая его оргазм. Его член адски болел, но это только подталкивало его сильнее к тому, чтобы спустить на ботинок Джека.

И наконец, Брок кончил, с такой силой, что перед глазами у него заплясали звезды. По его щекам текли слезы, и он не мог сказать, то ли от того, что он стер себе член, то ли от облегчения, что он наконец-то получил разрядку. Сморгнув слезы, Брок увидел ленты спермы, покрывшие подошву ботинка Джека и капающие на ковер. Это заставило его покраснеть и смущенно отвести взгляд. Услышав, как Джек прочищает горло, Брок поднял глаза, встречаясь с ним взглядом.

— Это было нечто. Думаю, это был самый впечатляющий оргазм, который я у тебя видел. Ты был очень хорошим, принцесса. Папочка очень тобой гордится. — Джек улыбался Броку, и тот никогда раньше не ощущал себя настолько восхищенным, настолько влюбленным.

— Спасибо, сэр, — ответил Брок, садясь и застенчиво улыбаясь Джеку. — Спасибо. Вы не представляете, как я рад... делая для вас всё, что угодно.

— Я вижу это, сладкий. Я рад, что ты доволен своей наградой. Теперь, ты готов к следующему тесту на послушание?

Что? Разве Брок только что не...

Джек поднял к носу Брока подошву ботинка, которую тот только что обкончал, снова толкая его на спину.

— Подчищаем за собой беспорядок.


End file.
